


deadlock

by pvc



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so much fluff im a little disgusted with myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvc/pseuds/pvc
Summary: “Will you marry me?”Jason stares at the ring for a few seconds before he snorts. “Good one.”(aka 5 times kyle proposed & jason thought he was joking +1 time he realized he was serious)





	

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested more jaykyle and im _always_ down for more jaykyle  
>  ive always wanted to write a 5+1 fic fhgajfdg i dont care if theyre so 2013 i love them & kyle proposing .5 seconds into a relationship is canon SO  
> 

1

The first time that Jason stays the night with Kyle, he wakes up to the smell of baked goods.

“Seriously?” he says to himself, then pulls himself away from the warmth of the bed and drags himself into the kitchen.

“Seriously?” he repeats to Kyle's face as he beams at Jason from over a table full of food. He had been pretty sure that making morning-after breakfast was a myth until this very moment.

“Good morning!” Kyle all but sings in response. He pulls a chair out and motions for Jason to have a seat.

“Ugh,” Jason says as he sits and lays his head on the table. “If you'd told me you were a morning person, I _never_ would have put my mouth on yours.”

Kyle turns from where he's arranging his newly baked muffins on a plate with a sharp grin, the urge to say something inappropriate written all over his face. However, to Jason's eternal disappointment, he does not. Instead, he takes his plate and places it in front of Jason before taking a seat across from him. It's domestic in a way that Jason pretends doesn't make his skin crawl as he lifts his head and surveys the contents of the table like there's a bomb somewhere among them.

“I got bored,” Kyle says. He's starting to look a little embarrassed with Jason's lack of reaction. “Sorry if it's a little, uh, too much.”

Jason lets a tired smile slide onto his face. “It's fine,” he assures. “I've known you were ridiculous since we met.”

Kyle pouts. “Shut up,” he says, poking out his bottom lip with an expression that Jason wants to kiss off of his face. And he can, he realizes with a jolt that has him fully awake in an instant. He can kiss Kyle any time he wants now without question.

The only thing keeping him from jumping over the table at the thought is how brokenhearted Kyle would be to see all his hard work ruined. He gets up and walks to Kyle instead, crawling into his lap and kissing him because he can.

Kyle pulls away after a while, his hands on either side of Jason's face, staring up at him like he's something amazing.

“Marry me,” he breathes, eyes never leaving Jason's.

And Jason laughs. “Ridiculous,” he says through a smile, and kisses Kyle again. Because he _can_.

The muffins are very cold by the time that they get to them. Kyle sighs longsufferingly and says he guesses Jason will just have to stay for tomorrow's breakfast.

 

* * *

2

Jason loves November.

More specifically, he loves the _first_ of November.

“Discount Halloween candy,” he declares as he throws two bags full of into Kyle's lap.

“Wow,” Kyle says as he digs through the admittedly excessive amount of sweets. “You get one of everything?”

“Pretty much,” Jason admits as he sheds his jacket and throws himself down onto the couch next to Kyle. He's pulled one of Kyle's clean shirts off of the back of the couch and is drying his hair from the downpour outside when he hears Kyle stop digging through the bags and take a deep breath.

“Jason,” he says, and Jason turns to find him holding out a ring pop with a serious expression. “Will you marry me?”

Jason stares at the ring for a few seconds before he snorts, “Good one,” and goes back to drying his hair.

Kyle tilts his head with a strange expression. He's quiet for a minute, staring at the bright green sucker, before he turns to Jason with a small smile. “Would you say yes if I try again with cherry?”

“You know me so well,” Jason smiles and quickly sets about fixing Kyle's mood.

 

* * *

3

Kyle is high.

So very high, and so very clingy.

Jason loves it when Kyle has a reprieve of more than a few days from his space duties, but more and more often, it's because he's injured. Which he doesn't love at all.

“Don't listen to anything he tries to tell you,” Hal had instructed after he'd dragged Kyle in the night before last and put him into bed. Jason had tried not to feel warm and fuzzy about the fact that he was the one that they knew to bring Kyle to as he'd helped him get situated. “He's not getting back into the game for for two weeks.” Hal had pointed at Kyle, who was half conscious at the time but still trying to protest. “ _Two weeks!_ At least! If I see you preforming any heroics before then, I'll come kick your injured ass back into bed myself. Don't think I won't.” Then, he'd turned, pinched Jason's cheeks like a grandma, and nodded approvingly before jumping out the window and flying away.

Hal Jordan: always an experience.

“I thought lanterns had—I don't know—some kind of healing factor or something,” Jason says with a frown.

“Mmm,” Kyle answers as he rolls over and grabs at Jason's hand, rubbing his face against it like a particularly affectionate cat. “I'm white,” he says, then breaks into a fit of giggles. “Wait, no! I'm a white lantern!” he corrects, still grinning like an idiot. “My powers come from life—living liiife—and, oh,” he stops, sitting up suddenly and leaning into Jason's personal space, “I've been away from you for so long.”

“A month,” Jason corrects.

“ _So long_ ,” Kyle says as he rests his head on Jason's shoulder.

“You're not making sense,” Jason informs him, moving his hand to draw soothing circles onto Kyle's back.

“Nothing makes sense without you,” Kyle says, and lifts his head to give Jason a kiss on the cheek.

“Thanks,” Jason says as he wipes the slobber off his face. Lovely.

“Jason,” Kyle grabs his face. “Jason.”

“Kyle.”

“Marry me,” he breathes, eyes glossed over with bliss and pain meds. “I love you. Marry me.”

Jason feels his face fall into some horribly gooey, fond expression. “You are so drugged,” he tells him.

“Is that a no?” Kyle asks, sounding heartbroken.

“It's me telling you to get some rest,” Jason answers as he leans his forehead against Kyle's. “You'll feel better in the morning,” he lies. In the morning, the pain medicine will have worn off.

“Will you lay down with me?” he asks as he pulls away, grinning at Jason's hesitant expression. “No funny business, I promise.”

“Fine,” Jason sighs like it's a hassle as he crawls into bed next to him, careful of all of his bruises and fractures. He runs his hand through Kyle's hair until he falls asleep, and doses off right alongside him in a matter of minutes.

 

* * *

 4

“Oh, god,” Kyle groans in the morning. He's covering his blushing face with his hands. “Tell me I dreamed proposing to you.”

Jason laughs at his pain. “Nope.”

“Embarrassing,” Kyle says.

“It was cute,” Jason assures him.

“I got shot down,” Kyle sighs, pressing a hand over his heart. “That's more painful than all my broken bones.”

A small stretch of silence falls between them before Kyle sits up a little.

“Say,” he starts with a wry look, “if I asked you to marry me now that I'm all sobered up, would you say yes?”

Jason rolls his eyes. “Very funny,” he says, and hooks his arms around Kyle's middle. “I'm going back to sleep.”

“And you intend to keep me prisoner while you do it?”

“Always.”

 

* * *

5

Dinah and Oliver get married in spring. Kyle gets his invite from Connor with a small note attached begging him to attend and spends the rest of the day frantically pacing.

“I don't have anything to wear to a wedding,” he frets as he looks in the closet for the tenth time like a suit will just appear out of thin air if he wishes hard enough. Actually...

“Can't you just—I don't know—make yourself a suit?” Jason asks, motioning at Kyle's ring hand.

Kyle gives him a dull look. “A bright green suit,” he says. “Who am I? Hal?”

Jason snorts at that. “Alright then, mister fashionista. Just buy one.”

He receives another outdone look for his trouble. “We've been dating for over a year now,” he informs him, and Jason resists the urge to shiver at that fact. “Are you telling me you've gone all this time without realizing I'm dirt poor?”

“ _You're_ dirt poor,” Jason agrees. “I'm not.”

Kyle frowns, looking away from him and back into his nearly bare closet. “I don't want you to have to...” he trails off, his frown deepening.

“Oh, come on,” Jason says. He reaches over and places a hand on Kyle's back. “We've been basically living together for months now. The amount of your food I've eaten is at least the cost of one suit. It's like payback.” Then, after a moment of hesitation, he clears his throat. “And—I—you know I'd do anything for you.”

“I know,” Kyle answers automatically and sincerely.

Jason courageously sacrifices his overwhelming need to kiss him for it because they're in the middle of a serious conversation.

“Geez,” Kyle sighs, and runs his hair through his hair. “We are living together, huh?”

“Yeah,” Jason says. “You've domesticated me. It's awful.”

“Hm,” Kyle replies. He steals a quick kiss and throws his arms around Jason's neck. “Why aren't we just married already?”

It's a playful, lighthearted question, Jason knows. He's not meant to take it seriously, but it's actually—it's something he's been thinking about a lot here lately. More than he thinks is normal.

The idea is a little bit terrifying, he must admit, and with anyone else, he would brush it off immediately, say he's not the marrying type. But Kyle being his husband— _his husband_ —is... something. Something he's finding, with a strange, confusing mix of fear and excitement, he's not opposed to.

“Good question,” Jason answers vaguely, swallowing hard against the sudden wave of emotions. He clears his throat. “Better question, though, is what color tie you want to wear.”

“Oh, god,” Kyle says, and goes right back to fretting over his attire, Jason watching him fondly all the while.

 

* * *

+1

The wedding is beautiful, of course. As Kyle's plus one, he's seated with all the other lanterns completely across the way from anyone associated with Gotham for the safety of everyone. It's easy enough to avoid old faces, and the lanterns are nothing if not entertaining.

“Cowards!” Guy proclaims. “What's a wedding without a good brawl?”

“You can fight Batman at my wedding,” Hal promises. “I'll sit you right next to him, and you can torture him the entire time.”

“Why the fuck would you invite Batman to your wedding?” Guy counters.

“Who would marry you in the first place?” John asks.

“You know what?” Hal says. “Forget what I said. Both of you. Uninvited.”

They smuggle plates out and take to the courtyard of the extravagant chapel the ceremony took place in while the reception—or afterparty, as Oliver had called it in his impromptu speech—is going on.

“Pretty sure sitting on grass in a suit this expensive is some kind of sacrilegious,” Kyle says as they're having a makeshift picnic behind a row of rosebushes.

“It's not like you're ever gonna wear it again,” Jason tells him.

“Hey! I get out!”

“Oh, yes,” Jason says. “You wear a Who's Your Daddy tee shirt half the time. Obviously, you're the epitome of high society.”

“That shirt is soft as they come, and you know it.”

Jason rolls his eyes and shoves a fancy looking cookie into his mouth.

“I know where I could wear it,” Kyle says after a while of companionable silence.

“Hm?”

“The suit,” he clarifies, and he's got an intense look about him suddenly. “I know where I could wear it again.”

“Where's that?” Jason asks.

“Our wedding,” he says.

Jason snorts. “Sure you won't just wear the Who's Your Daddy shirt?” he quips, and tosses a piece of a pastry into his mouth.

“No,” Kyle says, taking Jason's face into his hands and turning him to look at him. “Listen.”

“Listening,” he promises.

“I want us to have a wedding.” Kyle takes a deep breath before continuing. “I want to marry you.”

Jason swallows hard. “I—” he starts, but the words die in his throat and Kyle is throwing up his hands to stop him anyway.

“Wait, just—just let me—” He licks his lips, runs a nervous hand through his hair. “I had a plan—I—”

“Are you—” Jason looks at him helplessly. “Are you serious?”

“Of course I'm serious!” he exclaims. “I have been since—” he cuts himself off with a wince and a sharp head shake. “Just... look.”

He takes Jason's hand in his own and squeezes a little. A thin, green band appears around Jason's left ring finger—weightless with with a strange, near ethereal warmth to it.

Jason lets out a laugh that's halfway to a cry. It's beautiful and ridiculous just like his beautiful, ridiculous boyfriend. He can't believe this is actually happening. “So, what?” he says. “You're just gonna constantly focus on keeping me a ring?”

“I've been practicing this for a while,” Kyle explains. “It's kind of like... transferring a tiny bit of my power to you. It's yours. You control it. As long as you want it to be there, it'll be there. You can, um, make it go away whenever you want.” He peeks up at Jason from under his lashes, nervous all over. “Or I can make it go away now if you'd like.”

“No,” Jason says. “No, no, no. It's—I love it. I love—” He grabs Kyle by his lapels and pulls him in for a kiss, excitement spilling over. Married! “I love you.”

“Wait,” Kyle says against his lips as he shoves away. “You didn't say yes.”

“Yes,” Jason rectifies. “Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” and pulls him back in. “I want Guy next to Bruce at our wedding,” he breathes when they pull apart for air, and Kyle laughs.

“Anything for you, husband,” he promises, and Jason inhales sharply.

“Husband,” he repeats. “ _Husband_ ,” and throws himself at Kyle with an onslaught of kisses.

They fall into the rosebushes, and wander back to the reception with thorn prick scratches on both their faces, slightly pained and _engaged._

Jason doesn't think he'd have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy its borderline ooc for grimdark mcwhitestreak but if dc can fuck up his character then so can I


End file.
